In a typical gas turbine engine, one or more fuel injectors direct a fuel to a combustion chamber (called a combustor) for combustion. The fuel burns in the combustor producing heat. In some applications, the temperature in the combustor can reach as high as about 1800° F. The components of the fuel injector that are coupled to (or proximate to) the combustor are exposed to these high temperatures. To minimize temperature related damage, such components are typically made of alloys that have high creep resistance and mechanical strength. However, such alloys are expensive, and can increase the cost of these components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,507 describes a gas turbine engine turbine blade assembly with a nickel based superalloy blade tip attached to a steel body by brazing. In the '507 patent, the cost of the assembly is reduced by using the more expensive superalloy only at regions where they are needed.